


Captain Barba & the Merman

by Iloveadabarba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Sonny as a Merman, alternative universe - pirate, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: A mutiny on the pirate ship Yelina changes Captain Barba’s life.





	Captain Barba & the Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. I attempted to clean it up and add a bit more of Barisi love. 
> 
> I mean, I just went there....

Captain Rafael Barba of the Spanish pirate ship Yelina couldn’t completely fault his mutinous First Mate Benson for the current turn of events. He had made several bad choices that left them with little food, water or money. On top of that his past association with the newly elected Mayor of the Islands, Alejandro Munoz, put a high price on all their heads. But walking the plank seemed a bit excessive. He supposed Olivia needed to assert her power in the most aggressive terms possible. Rafael had to admit Captain Benson had a nice ring to it. The jeering of the crew ordering him to keep walking made him roll his eyes. He was not going to give the crew the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. His life may be at it’s end but he still had some dignity. 

As he reached the end of the plank he tested the ropes Fin had tied around his hands. Damn, he had tied a really good knot. The water below him looked beautiful, blue with silver gleaming through to the surface. The sun was blinding and Rafael could only see a few feet down. Once he was resigned to his fate, he turned over his shoulder to look at Olivia one last time. He smiled at her which caused her to frown. 

“Le ruego al señor que tome mi alma.” *

He jumped before the crew could force him off. The water was cold and knocked the breath out of him. He wasn’t going to even try to swim, with his hands bound so tightly. It was over, he was done and he accepted it. 

Suddenly he heard a voice. 

“Come on, come on, wake up!” Rafael felt lips on his, pushing air past his mouth. His chest burned as he coughed up water. He felt the ropes around his hand being untied. As he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed were blue eyes. 

“Hey, you’re awake.” The man in front of him was pale, his skin shimmering in the sunlight. He had thick silvery hair and a beautiful slender chest. Rafael's eyes traveled lower on the naked man till he saw fish-scales.

“Oh Dios Mio!” Rafael tried to back away, the lower half of his body still submerged in water. His untied hands ached when they hit the sand and he did not have the strength to get up. Merfolk were a cruel group, violent in nature and they did not respond well to pirates in their waters. 

“I'm not going to hurt you.” The merman pleaded. “My name is Sonny. I saw those pirates try to kill you. I was afraid you were dead but I brought you to shore to try…” 

Rafael was relieved when the creature stopped its rambling.

“What is your price?” Rafael inquired.

“My price?” the creature appeared puzzled. 

“Your kind is not known for their compassion. What do I owe you for saving my life?” Rafael had heard horror stories of men being drowned cruelly by mermaids after they believed they were saved when they couldn't pay the mermaids price. 

Rafael watched the male creature tilting his head as if he was calculating, probably wanting something incredibly cruel. 

“The payment for saving your life is...a kiss.” The merman blushed. He watched for Rafael's reaction and if possible turned even redder at Rafael's shocked expression. 

“Didn't you already steal one?” Rafael joked. He felt less and less threatened with each passing minute. He looked over at “Sonny” the merman and noticed his blue tail had silver highlights. Rafael watched him with interest as the blue tail flapped in and out of the shallow beach water.

“No, I didn't steal a kiss.” The merman pouted. “I was doing that thing humans do to help each other breathe. It's not my fault you silly humans can't breathe underwater.”

Rafael allowed himself to laugh. He supposed Sonny had a point. 

“And I want a real kiss. Like a lover's kiss.”

Rafael felt his eyebrows twitch upwards which caused the red in Sonny’s cheeks to travel down to his neck and chest. 

“It’s just, my family has cut ties with the other clans in this region. So I have no hope to find a mate.” Sonny blushed, “It would be nice to have at least one lover’s kiss Mr.…” 

“Rafael, “ he offered his name as the Merman moved closer to him, less of his body under water. Rafael placed his hand on Sonny’s chest, gently pushing him into the sand. “And I will gladly pay your price.” 

Before Sonny could start rambling again, Rafael captured the creature’s lips. He wasted no time, he pried Sonny’s lips open with his tongue and began to explore his mouth. He heard a whimper that did not fit the stories Rafael had heard of the fearless merfolk. 

Sonny tasted sweet and continuing with the kiss was no great hardship for Rafael. He moved his free hand to Sonny’s waist and began to caress the soft skin above his fin line. Rafael chuckled into the kiss as he felt Sonny’s tongue enter his mouth and begin its own exploration. The kiss was wetter than any other he had experienced. After his heartbreak over Yelina, the new mayor’s wife, he had spent little time getting to know his lovers mouths. He had forgotten what a pleasant experience kissing could be.  
Sonny’s enthusiasm made up for his lack of experience. Rafael had to remind himself to breathe through his nose as Sonny continued to plunder his mouth with no signs of stopping. 

Rafael pulled away, hovering over Sonny who seemed to sink happily into the sand. Sonny’s skin seemed his shimmer, his smile Rafael hated to admit was contagious. 

“T-thank you.” The merman began to squirm and Rafael could hear, his fin flip against the shallow beach water. But Rafael couldn’t take his eyes off the creature. 

“Lovers kiss other ways as well.” Rafael informed Sonny. Sonny’s eyebrow raised like he didn’t believe the human. 

Rafael kissed him again, then moved his mouth to the Merman’s neck. Rafael enjoyed listening to Sonny’s moans as he bit the merman’s neck. 

Sonny eventually pulled away, his face still flushed pink with visual bruises on his neck. He stared at Rafael and ran his hand down Rafael’s cheek. Before Rafael could say anything, Sonny disappeared back into the water. 

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed that...” he murmured. Rafael used his strength to stand and looked around the beach. He prayed to all that was holy that he wasn’t on a desert island, if he was he was going to yell at Sonny till the merman reappeared. 

He wouldn’t mind seeing him again, he was a pretty decent kisser.

 

A year later… 

 

Rafael glanced over his office with pride. His life previous to pirating as a law clerk was finally coming in handy. After his crew's mutiny, Alejandro had welcomed him back to the islands and removed the price on his head. He appreciated the second chance but he didn’t get to enjoy his reunion with Yelina, who had been pregnant when he returned to the islands. 

A small cry caused Rafael to leave his new desk and walk over to Alicia’s crib. Alejandro hadn’t been able to look at the small girl. Yelina had survived the birth of Alicia’s twin brother Andre but Alicia had been unexpected causing the complications that took Yelina’s life. Mayor Munoz had asked Rafael to raise her and generously offered him a monthly allowance along with the space to live and set up his notary/law business. Rafael didn’t like being indebted to the mayor but he was willingly to be for the time being, for the sweet baby girl, Alicia. 

He recognized her cry. She wanted to be held. She had been denied close contact her first few weeks while Alex was grieving. 

“Mi amor.” He cooed, rocking her in his arms. “No tears, princesa.”

A soft knock at his office door caused Rafael to look up. He sees a tall, slender man with a shy expression standing in his doorway. After a moment Rafael remembered where he remembered him from. 

“Sonny?” 

“Hi, Rafael.” 

The merman was a man. He was dressed in a loose shirt and pants. Sonny looked beautiful, even without his fin. 

“You’re a human.” 

Rafael realised he couldn’t have this conversation with Alicia in his arms. He gently laid her in the crib and hoped she could handle being away from him for a few moments. 

Sonny’s hair was less silvery and more blonde. His eyes were still a bright blue. He nervously ran his hand through his hair and before starting to explain. 

“Ok, well, after I met you I realized I couldn’t live without a mate. There might have been a deal with a sea witch and then I was human, alone and scared and she told me you already had someone and you were going to have a family.” 

Rafael approached the nervous man, convinced Alicia would not start to cry if he left her. 

“So I had to serve the sea witch until I found a way to defeat her and then I wanted to see you...even if you don’t want to be with me.” as Sonny rambled Rafael watched his eyes move towards Alicia’s crib. “You have a gorgeous baby and probably the perfect life but I had to tell you after everything I have been though the last year, your kisses made me realise I couldn’t live without love…” 

Rafael couldn’t take Sonny’s rambling another second. He moved past Sonny to his office door, he flipped the sign to closed and shut the door. 

“You gave up being a magical creature to be with me?” Rafael asked as he turned to face Sonny. 

“Yes?” Sonny’s voice wavered. “I mean, we don’t know each other but I want to get to-”

Rafael grabbed Sonny and kissed him. His lips were still as sweet as Rafael remembered. He felt Sonny’s hands pushing against his chest.

“Don’t.” Sonny whispered, eyes still on Alicia’s crib. “I didn’t come here to ruin whatever you have with-”

“Sonny, she’s a foundling. Alicia’s mother is dead and her father didn’t want her.” 

Sonny’s expression changed from heartbreak for himself to heartbreak for the sweet child in the crib who had began to cry. 

“No, no, no, princesca.” Rafael ran back over to the crib and gathered Alicia back in her arms. 

“So, the sea witch lied?” Rafael heard Sonny ask over Alicia’s screams. 

“I just can’t believe you went to a sea witch. Of course she lied.” 

Rafael decided since Alicia crying wasn’t stopping he would let Sonny hold her. 

“Uh, I-” Sonny took the baby as Rafael handed her to him. He couldn’t help but grin as Alicia stopped crying to study the face of the man holding her. 

“I don’t have a mate, a partner but I am committed to raising Alicia.” Rafael carefully choose his words, he didn’t want to scare off the man who had saved his life but he wanted to be honest.  
“We are a package deal…”

Rafael watched Sonny stare at Alicia like he had never seen anything like her, and maybe he hadn’t. Holding her securely in his left arm, Sonny traced her face with his right pointer finger. His gentleness left Rafael in awe. 

“She’s a the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Sonny smiled. 

“I would have said the same, if you hadn’t saved my life first.” Rafael confessed. 

Rafael placed a kiss on Alicia’s forehead then kissed Sonny’s cheek. 

“It’s time for me to get Alicia something to eat.” Rafael declared, walking towards the apartment nestled behind the office. Rafael motioned for Sonny to follow him. “Tell me more about this sea witch.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Le ruego al señor que tome mi alma - I pray the Lord my Soul to take


End file.
